


Favoritism

by worricow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jk We Love him, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, RK900 Is a Lil Bitch, Slow Burn, This is Really Slow Burn I'm Not Kidding, also i lose motivation easily so sorry if it gets really bad im trying okay, i legit am writing this at 3 am, im sorry if it gets worse as it goes on, maybe smut, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worricow/pseuds/worricow
Summary: As I turned, my eyes met stormy grey eyes.I could use a friend in the office.I could even use something new.That's all I wanted, something new.But, I decided to brush him off.What in the hell is that feeling in my chest?





	1. A Rough Beginning (POV Second)

**Author's Note:**

> MY FAVORITE BOY DESERVES MORE ATTENTION! 
> 
> I know he's an ass, he kinda is in this book, but he gets better trust meeee :))

Your POV:

 

You blew into your hands and rubbed them together as you reminisced the warm weather. You looked at the building where your new job was, and needless to say, you were psyched. You quickly hopped up the steps and pushed open the glass door. You had to meet with your new boss, Capt. Fowler. As you walked in, a rush of warm air met your rosy cheeks. Suddenly, you felt embarrassed, as though all eyes were on you. A warm blush crept up your neck, and you wished it away.

 

_Damn you, anxiety, damn you._

 

You walked in, keeping your head low, as to not cause attention. You didn’t want to cause a scene, especially on your first day of a new job. You were a skilled detective who used to work at a mourge and you really wanted to give yourself a challenge. You wanted a partner, something you had never had before. You just wanted something new.

 

You listened to the beat of your flats against the floor. Walking up to the stairs of the Captain’s office, you heard yelling inside the door.

 

“You can’t expect me to work with that, that fucking machine!”

 

You quietly hopped up the steps and peered inside the glass door. Inside, there stood a greying man and who you assumed was Capt. Jeffrey Fowler. Next to the man, there was an emotionless android, who seemed unbothered by the events unfolding.

 

“It’s a prototype. It’s going to help you, that's the fucking point, Anderson!”

 

“You know me! I _can’t_ work with it, you know that” The man, apparently named Anderson said, solemnly. You wondered why he hated androids so much, you thought they were neat.

 

Fowler used his hands to push his chair back and he sighed at the ceiling. Anderson continued.

 

“You know I am the least qualified person to do this!”

 

“Well, there’s no one else, is there? So either suck it up and do your fucking job or quit. Either way, get out of my fucking office!”

 

You giggled to yourself. _Good comeback_.

 

Anderson swore under his breath and turned to the door. You quickly scrambled away from the steps and attempted to nonchalantly lean against the railing. From behind you, you heard someone snickering to themselves. As you turned, your eyes met stormy grey eyes.

 

The man who was snickering at you honestly didn’t look like he belonged in the office. He was wearing a green shirt that’s seen better days, a leather hoodie that just gives him that, ‘I’m not homeless, but I look the part’ look, dark jeans that clung to his, ahem, _muscular_ thighs, and boots caked in dirt. He looked like he belonged in a forest, hiking. The only thing that gave it away that he was a police officer was the walkie-talkie on his waist belt.

 

His face though, that was different. He had a scar on his nose that complemented the gruff vibe he was giving off, he visibly looked like he didn’t take care of himself, as if the clothes didn’t already give it away. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and thick stubble laid upon his face, he obviously hasn’t shaved in days. He was in desperate need of a haircut, his unruly hazelnut locks were spilling over his forehead like a waterfall. He had dark grey eyes that made you intrigued. He looked interesting, but in short, he looked like an asshole. You silently hoped he wasn’t.

 

You could use a friend in the office.

 

You suddenly realized you stared at the man even after he turned away. You anxiously coughed and turned on your heel, only to get a faceful of a jacket, amping up your blush to full max. Stumbling away, you realized you had bumped into this “Anderson” fellow. You readjusted your glasses so they sat neatly on the bridge of your nose. He was a lot nicer looking up close.

 

“Oh-Oh my Gosh, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m new here and well,” _Wrap it up, Y/n!_ “I’m Y/n! Y-Y/n L/n!” You stuttered out. The old man gave you a forced smile. When he replied back, you were ashamed of how comfortable he was.

 

“Oh, ha, no worries about that! That is well,” He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, “not the worst thing to happen to me today, Y/n. Oh, where are my fuckin’ manners! I’m Hank, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

 

“Oh well Lieutenant Anderson, it was nice to meet you.” You held out your hand, waiting for him to take it. And he did, _quite strongly, I might add._

  
“Please, call me Hank. It’ll be great working with you. Now as you can see, I have to deal with _this._ ” Hank gestured to the android behind him and walked to his desk. The android monotonously followed Hank, not giving you a second glance. You decided to brush him off.

 

You turned to walk up the stairs of the Captain’s office for the 100th time that day. You tried not to pay attention to the eyes boring into the back of your head. Someone was staring at you so hard you could feel it.

 

As you opened the door to the Captain’s office, Capt. Fowler looked up, his face contorted with annoyance.

 

“Ah, You must be Y/n L/n right? Ah oh, ok. The new detective. Welcome. I’m sure you already know who I am.”

 

You awkwardly laughed. _Jerk._ He continued.

 

“It’s nice to have fresh blood among us. New eyes, ya know?” He swept his eyes up and down your body, shivers went up your spine. He made you sincerely uncomfortable.

 

“Haha, yeah…” You tugged your skirt down a little so it was past your knees.

 

_I knew I should’ve gone for the pantsuit._

 

“So, are you looking for a partner, or, maybe, are you more into working solo?”

 

“Um, partner.”

 

His face instantly lighted up, and he clicked the pen continuously, deciding what to write down.

 

“Hmm, I think I’ll put you with Detective Reed. He’s a fun one, I’ll tell you that!” His laugh boomed throughout the office and made you wince, you had to laugh along with him.

  
“Ha, um, how so? Annoying, mean?” You inquired. _Detective Reed. Sounds kinda..hot. AHem! Work, Y/n, work!_

 

Another set of booming laughter filled the office. He scribbled some words on a piece of paper and you craned your neck to see what the words were. It was hardly legible, and it was upside down.

 

“So, his desk is in the far left corner, you’ll know him when you see him. Just say, uh, you’re his new partner! That’s sure to spruce things up ‘round here! Ha!” He looked at the ceiling and exhaled through his nose. He waved you off, and you took it as an opportunity to leave.

 

You walked out and looked at the names on the desks. Sure enough, in the far left corner, away from all the others, was a joint desk, with one side cluttered with things. A picture of a cat, an old cup of coffee, a picture of an older woman at the beach, clutching her wide-brimmed hat in her hand. She looked happy. The last thing you spotted was a nameplate with the words ‘Gavin Reed’ inscribed upon it.

 

The other desk, which was attached to the first, was covered in dust. You smiled warmly at the little smiley face drawn in the dust. The smile was facing the cluttered desk. Detective Reed must have scribbled it when he became bored.

 

It also bothered you that it was covered in dust. It also bothered you that this ‘Gavin Reed’ has never had a partner, although everyone else does. _He must have some quirk to him that, annoys people?_ You decided to brush that thought off, stop snooping and start waiting. You pulled out the chair from the dusty desk, sat down and pulled out your book to begin reading.

 

What? You weren’t just going to sit there awkwardly.

 


	2. A Weird First Meeting(first pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! it makes me really happy and motivated! (I know this isn't a summary sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I accidentally closed my tab and lost all my work, haha, so basically I had to start from square one, I would've gotten the chapter out faster, and for that I'm sorry. 
> 
> I will try my best but I'm not writing this for the mass media, I'm writing it for me but I'll still try to make it go faster because other people exist.

I set down my book and bounced my leg anxiously. I laid my head down on the dusty desk and started to blow on the dirt. That was until I heard someone slam their hand down on the wooden surface, scaring the crap out of me.

 

“The fuck?” I screamed, quite annoyed. I looked up, and once again, I met the same guy I just happened to be staring at earlier. Great.

 

“‘The fuck’ is right. What are you doing at my desk? Don’t tell me I get a plastic prick too,” He inspected the side of my head and searched for a LED. He visibly calmed down when there was nothing but skin.

 

I sighed. I had really high hopes for this guy. He was so handsome, and his voice too, how is his personality just trash? I stood up, great. I was shorter than him too.

 

I would at least _try_ to make friends.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m Y/n L/n! You must be Detective Gavin Reed if I’m not wrong? Captain set us up to be partners. I think it’ll be great to work alongside you from now on!” I smiled, or, at least I tried to. It felt forced and crooked like I was lying to him. Although, I kind of was. A blush stumbled onto my cheeks. _This is not the time to get embarrassed, Y/n! Not. The. Time! Assert your dominance. Make him know who's the boss 'round these parts!_

 

I abruptly shook my head and looked up at him again. He seemed absolutely _livid._ His cheeks were rosy red and he was clutching his coffee cup so hard his fingertips were turning a ghostly shade of white. I stepped back a bit, tripping on the leg of My chair, landing butt first on the ground.

 

_So much for 'Asserting your dominance.'_

 

Detective Reed so graciously didn't give me a second glance as he turned on his heel to and sprinted to the Captain's office, leaving his coffee on the table. I helped myself up and sat on the chair again, and gently put my head on the desk. I was so looking forward to working with him. Ok, that was a blatant lie.

 

I winced so hard I bit my tongue when I heard "WHAT THE FUCK!" echo loudly throughout the police station. I looked up to see Detective Reed bounding towards me with an annoyed Capt. Fowler not far behind him. He slammed his fist on the table and demanded me to stand up. I nervously obliged, scared of what he would do next.

 

Detective Reed pointed to the door. "Get the fuck out. I work alone. M'kay, sweetheart?"

 

I blushed intensely at that snarky comment. Man, this guy is just full of sass, isn't he?

 

I peeked a look at the Captain. He was sitting there! Detective Reed told me to Quote: "Get the fuck out!" I can't believe this! My fist shakes and I thrust it into my pocket and do my best to glare at the Detective. He looked at me straight in the eye and kept both feet on the ground. I felt wimpy right next to him. He was so much meaner-looking than I, and he was taller too. I'm a baby-faced shortie who has really small everything.

 

After a while of sitting in a painful silence, Detective Reed’s facial expression softened. His stone cold eyes turned warm, like the sun hitting a cloudy sky first thing in the morning. They gave me a nostalgic feeling. My once stiff body relaxed. He broke the silence.

 

“Look, I-I don’t like working with people and, for fuck’s sake, why not give this a go, huh?” He held out his hand and looked away. I gladly took it. He let my hand go and glanced back at the Captain, who smirked and walked away. The detective stared back at me and gave me a quick and easy smile before sitting down at his desk.

 

I sat down across from him and drew swirls in the dust. I realized that Reed was staring at me and I gave him a look of curiosity.

 

“Don’t you, need a computer to work? ‘Cause I think that’s a thing you need.” I blushed and yes, that was true. He continued without looking up. “You can get one at an unoccupied desk, I’m sure I’m not the only one who didn’t have a partner.” I took notice of the sass in his voice. He was annoyed by me, and I had to be nice to him.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll go find one, thanks for the insight, Detective.” I started to get up when he mumbled something. I leaned forward a bit to suggest that I didn’t hear what he was saying.

 

“Gavin.” My eyes widened. “Oh, thanks for the insight, Gavin. You can just call me Y/n, by the way!” I smiled, this guy wasn’t so bad!

 

“I was going to do that anyway, dumbass”

 

Nevermind.

 

After a while, I had finally gotten all of the cords of the computer plugged into the wall under the desk with little complications. I might have hit my head on the desk while I was coming back up. I was hissing in pain while Gavin let out a small smile.

 

I sat in the chair and pulled the computer toward me and turned it on. I set it all up and gazed at all of the cases. I unconsciously let out a bored “Hmm,” as I scrolled through the never-ending pages of murder and homicide.

 

“There’s a lot of Androids going crazy and killing their owners, huh?” I said quietly although I wasn’t really expecting a response.

 

“Yeah, and people ask me why I never get them. I never trusted those bitches.” Gavin huffed. He tapped an unsteady rhythm on the table meticulously with his fingers.

 

“Well, a lot of people abuse their androids, I can sorta see what went wrong. People are lonely, they get an Android to fill the void, the person uses red ice, the Android reminds them of all the people they lost and, well, you can see where it goes wrong from there.” I rested my chin on my hand and sighed.

 

“I never really saw it like that. Maybe, maybe they just get pissed and go apeshit. Still. Mass media has been hinting at it for years. AI takin’ over. Now look, it's fuckin’ happening. The whole world is going to shit.” Gavin took a hefty sip of his coffee and pressed some keys on his keyboard.

 

I sighed. “Not yet, at least. They could peacefully protest. MLK style.”

 

Gavin looked up at me, flabbergasted. “Peacefully? They’re killing their owners, for Christ’s sake!”

 

I scrolled down some more. “Well, maybe they aren’t pissed, the poor androids are just scared. This IS slavery, owners getting killed was bound to happen.”

 

“They aren’t even fuckin’ humans! They, oh nevermind.” Gavin searched for more words to say.

 

He looked back at his screen and continued to type. It seemed as though this conversation came to an uncomfortable halt. If I just began working with the guy, why can’t we have a conversation lasting at least over 4 minutes?

 

Suddenly, Gavin stood up and threw his cup toward the trash, making it in perfectly. He started to walk away before he stopped abruptly and turned around. He stood still for a second before walking over to my desk and resting his elbows on the wooden surface. His face was close to mine, and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

 

“I’m gonna go grab some more coffee. Do you, wanna go with me? We are partners and all.” Gavin’s blush was barely noticeable and he peered at his hands.

 

Now I see why he got so close to me. He was embarrassed to ask me to go with him. Huh, I guess he isn’t the worst guy in the world. I smiled, feeling the blush creep up my neck.

 

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so that was a thing that happened. 
> 
> I want more feedback! Comments, Kudos, the whole shebang!
> 
> If you have any ideas for the future, feel free to give them to me!


	3. A New Perspective (first pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY i havent really been up to par with updating. im working on a thorbruce, and ive been on vacation with family, not to mention school is less than a week away, im all stressed. but heres your chapter! im sorry its short......also my computer is slowly falling apart lmao save me

I put my hands on the armrests of my chair and pushed myself up to follow him. I actually hated coffee, someone I hate used to drink it all the time. I sighed and played with my earring. Anything to get this guy to be my friend. Maybe I could even ask him about the scars on his face.

 

_ He has scars everywhere… _

 

_ Ok, Y/n, don’t put yourself on edge. Everyone has scars. Even you do!  _

 

I unconsciously rubbed my stomach.  

 

“You comin’? I was about to go without you. Hell, I will. Wait,” Gavin’s words pulled me out of my trance. I gave him an innocent look. He laughed and a smirk stained his face as he held out his hand. “Want me to hold your hand?”

 

“N-No. I saw the break room earlier. It's this way right?” I started to walk away. Gavin huffed behind me and ran ahead. I couldn’t help but let the small smile come across my lips.

 

As we walked up to the break room, I started to think. If I drink coffee, I might throw up. The last time I even ingested a coffee bean was when my friend, Vivian got me chocolate covered coffee beans and I ate them all while binging on nature documentaries. That was a dark time, I threw up almost as soon as the narrator said, “Till the next adventure, goodbye.”

 

I remember the lurching in my stomach. It was like I could feel the warm chocolaty bean mess running up my throat to meet the air once again, but this time as a liquid. I shook my head at the thought of that taste. Sour chocolate. Not a good choice.

 

Coffee always left a bad taste in my mouth. Especially ever since.. Nevermind. I can’t relive those memories.

 

But when I walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups, the smell didn’t hit me as hard as it used to. I poured cream into one cup and left the other black. Two sugar packets in each. Gavin told me how he liked his “Fuel” earlier. 

 

_ He pointed at me and snarled. “This is how I like it. Black as the darkest abyss of hell. But don’t forget the sugar. Never forget the  fucking sugar.”  _

  
I giggled to myself and carried the cups over to the metal table Gavin was leaning on. Placing the cups down on the surface, I turned my attention to the TV in the corner of the room. Apparently, Androids have been going deviant, killing their owners, and disappearing. Faster than the DPD can handle.

 

_What kind of things would a person be doing to their android to make them go insane?_  I shivered at the thought.

 

"Ugh, I hate seeing this. Do we always have to watch the news?" I said, sipping my coffee. (and trying not to cringe at the taste)

 

Gavin huffed and bounced his leg."It's the fuckin' news. We're detectives. We  _kinda_ have to know what's happening in the city we help keep silent." 

 

_What a crude way of wording it. We help protect._

I shrugged. "True. But they repeat the same thing over and over-" 

 

"Hold that thought," He cut me off. "Shit. Look at that. A fuckin' ghost."

 

I looked over at what he was talking about. The android I had seen earlier with Hank. It looked like he was just walking around.

 

He looked at me and pointed at the RK800, who was minding his business. "His clone ends up in the dumpster, but this morning, what do you know? Another son of a bitch takes his place." 

 

I took note on how Gavin called the android "He"

 

At this, the android turned around and first looked at me, and then at my partner. "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

 

I snorted into the palm of my hand. Connor is so cute! Can I be partners with him?

 

Gavin leaned up and tapped his fingers on the table before walking over to Connor. I had noticed that Gavin always taps his fingers on a table. Something I used to do when I got paranoid or anxious. Could Gavin be nervous? I doubted that. But, you never know. People hide the pain in different ways. I silently hoped he was OK and continued to watch the situation go down. 

 

"Never seen an android like you before," Gavin looked him up and down, "What model are you?"

 

Connor's LED flickered yellow as he searched for answers. "I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to answer to you. If you have any questions please contact your superior."

 

I pondered why Gavin asked him that question. Every Android has their Model number plastered on their chest. Maybe it's was just Gavin being nice and asking a question? Again, something I doubted. Stop asking yourself stupid questions, Y/n! Gavin looked at me and pointed at Connor, as to say, 'Look at this dumbass!' which is what I'm sure he would've said. Gavin turned to face Connor.

 

"Hey! Bring me a coffee, dipshit!" Gavin said with authority. Connor tilted his head to the side and questioned him silently. I stood, wide-eyed at the scene before me. Gavin said he didn't like androids but, there's no need to yell at them! Also, Gavin still hadn't taken a sip of his coffee. I felt something tug at my heart. Maybe he didn't like how I prepared it. I looked down at the table. There's no reason to feel down about this, Y/n! Maybe he didn't like the coffee, you made, so what? It's not a big deal!

 

A sudden voice sounded in the back of my head. _You wanted to befriend him. You wanted it. Now you've gone and screwed it up. Dumbass._

 

_No, no, no!_

 

I shook my head vigorously. 

 

"GET A MOVE ON!" Gavin yelled, startling me. I fell back a bit and held onto the table, making it wobble, spilling my coffee. Only Connor looked back at me and gave me a sympathetic look. His LED turned yellow and he turned around to make coffee. Gavin snorted and walked back a couple of steps, looking at me. He had a stupid grin on his face as he bit on the tip of his thumb. I blushed, finding his smile and laugh to be dangerously cute. As Gavin turned, I realized that my coffee was spilled, so I ran over to Connor to get napkins. 

 

I walked over and my shoulder bumped him and he looked at me for a second and returned to his task. I scrambled away, my blush from earlier still visible. I cleaned up my mess and threw the cup and napkins away. I sighed and turned back to Gavin.

 

Connor finally turned around with a coffee in his hand. He didn't give Gavin a glance as he passed him and gave he coffee to me, placing it on the table I was standing at. I contemplated the situation until I realize that Connor had made the coffee for me after I had spilled mine. He wasn't a bad guy, Connor. Gavin turned and pulled Connor back by the collar.

 

"You fuckin kidding me?!" Gavin punched Connor so hard in the stomach that he keeled over onto one knee. "When a human gives you an order, you OBEY," Gavin said strictly. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees, looking Connor in the eyes. "Got it?" He paused for a couple of seconds. "Stay out of my way. Next time, you won't get off so easy." Connor began to look up but Gavin pushed on his LED and forced his head down. You noticed that through the whole violent exchange, Connor's LED stayed blue and never flickered. Gavin turned and grabbed my coffee that Connor had made, and dumped it on Connor's back, staining his jacket. Gavin laughed and walked away, motioning for him to follow. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Connor as I walked away.

 

I had to run to catch up with Gavin. 

 

"Why the hell did you do that, Gavin? He didn't deserve it!" I scolded. Gavin stopped in his tracks and leaned down to look at me straight in the eyes. 

 

"Listen here, little girl. It's not a  _Him,_ more like it. It doesn't feel pain! Do you think it cares? I can do whatever the fuck I want to it. You are not going to stop me, okay?" Gavin laughed and stood up. "Do I need you to stay out of my way too? Because we both know I can do better without you. I don't care if you're new. All you've done today is embarrass me. I don't think anyone would want a little bitch as a partner. So skedaddle, ok?"

 

At this point, I was writhing in anger. _You don't point out a short woman's shortness! And you NEVER tell a woman what to do._

 

I wanted to punch Gavin in the balls but, I figured that would make it worse. Besides, all the things that had happened today finally caught up with me. Captain Fowler looking at me suggestively, embarrassingly running into Hank, and Gavin being really mean to my at my desperate attempts to befriend him. It was all so much. It felt so familiar. This embarrassment. This anger. This sadness. I hate these feelings but I'm forced to call them old friends. Before I knew it my tears were plopping onto the floor. I felt like a child, crying on their first day of school. 

 

I wanted to run. I wanted to go. But it felt as though my feet were stuck in frozen molasses. I should have never stepped in when it was a liquid. It froze before I could do anything.

 

Gavin took a step back, clearly aghast. He needed to say something. Although I really didn't want him to. He put a hand on my shoulder as it bobbed up and down, keeping up with my sobs. 

 

"Look. I don't wanna seem like a sap. Which I'm not. I just have anger issues and so many problems and clearly, you do too, but that's not the point here." He paused to laugh. It was almost like he knew he wasn't helping. "Let's move to somewhere more private, ok?" His voice was finally soft as he led me to the back of the building, into the single stall bathroom, usually used for temporary prisoners.

 

"Let's have a chat. I know you don't wanna hate me and honestly, neither do I, for god's sakes!" He put his other hand on my upper arm. 

 

I found myself crying harder. I looked down and choked on a sob. Gavin tightened his grip.

 

"Before we begin like I had already said. I'm not a sap. But, I am sorry for all the bullshit I've been spewing."

 

Well, he had to start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adsfgfhjfldkglf ok. any requests? id be happy to fulfill them. ALSO ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER SUNDAY ily guys...
> 
> Also,,,,,,,,dont imagine Y/n as that girl gavin was drinking coffee with in the game,,,, i just kinda took her out and replaced her.....SORRY
> 
> MUAH
> 
>  
> 
> -liv <3
> 
> (feedback is MUCH appreciated. i got a nice comment that really put me in the mood to write some fancy fancy words((((((((: )


	4. alignment (2nd pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without thinking, you stormed out of the dinky bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!!!!! a lot of things happened, im sorry, guys! School is an honest bitch, and so is love. I focused on description with this chapter, its something that i struggle with as a writer. My friend who reads this forced me to write lol, thanks, dude
> 
> im really really really sorry its short, im just trying to get a chapter out. my thoughts are clouded right now.

 

You didn’t know what to do. You listened to Gavin ramble and rub his boot into the hard concrete floor. You had tuned out to his voice and focused on your breathing. Rubbing your arms, you hummed an indirect tune while trying to calm yourself. 

 

You sighed and came to a conclusion. You stared Gavin in the eyes, the storms within his irises were dancing, you swore you could see lightning within them. Without thinking, you stormed out of the dinky bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

 

Speechless, Gavin stood silently before backing up and slamming his scarred back into the wall. His fists were shaking, but not with anger. It was an emotion he couldn’t quite put a finger on. He pushed his unkept nails into his dirt-caked palms. He gritted his teeth and swallowed a scream. Shaking his head, Gavin pushed off of the wall and opened the door, which had an irritating creak.

 

You ran out of the bathroom, flat clad feet slapping against the floor, only to run to another bathroom. You closed the door behind you, gathering the swirling thoughts in your head threatening to spill from your mind out into your tears.

 

You took three deep breaths and looked into the mirror. You studied yourself closely. Every single blemish and scar. Sweat made your forehead glistening in the overhead lights, your H/C sticking to your face. E/C eyes boring into themselves, a layer of glossy saltiness covering their beauty. 

 

You messily wiped at them with your sleeve. After splashing your face with water and rubbing at your eyes some more, you looked as good as new. You looked in the colorless mirror once more and turned your head and faced the door. 

 

The room span around you as you stared silently at the door. Voices surrounded your head and clouded your evergreen thoughts. You dream about good and push your feet towards the door.

 

You walked into the office once more, over to him. 

 

You had pushed the bad thoughts from earlier away. This was one of your strengths. Getting back together so fast after falling apart. 

 

You felt your stars falling but you gathered them and held them close.

 

He looked at you, opened his mouth, but decided not to and closed it. He handed documents over to you silently and he let go a little to fast. They fell to the floor and he muttered a 

 

“Fuck,” 

 

Before gathering them and shoving them into your chest. Quietly surprised, you looked at the papers before gasping.

 

A case.

 

A man murdered at the Eden Club, a sex club where androids were the employees. The suspected murderer, an android. You sighed a bit. Of course.

  
  


You looked up to Gavin, who was staring at you with anticipation.

 

"Let's go check it out." You said reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, see you soon (hopefully)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, please!

**Author's Note:**

> oof that was the first chapter,,,and you havent even met the main dude yet!!! I hope you like him ;)) cause a lot of people sure dont hahaahahaaha *starts sobbing*
> 
>  
> 
> GIVE FEEDBACK PLZ! I would love to hear your thoughts! greatly appreciated m8
> 
> -Liv<3


End file.
